Die Verschwörung
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Einige dubiose Gestalten tun sich zusammen, um die Enführung von Hermine Granger zu planen. OneShot


_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Dieser One-Shot entstand als Beitrag zu einer Callenge mit dem Thema: "Wie entführt man eine Hermine Granger?" auf profsnape.de_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ :D

_---_

**Die Verschwörung**

„Seid ihr ganz sicher, Leute?", fragte Neville Longbottom nervös. „Sollen wir das wirklich durchziehen?" Er starrte verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen, weil wieder einmal er es war, der deutlich weniger Wagemut bewies, als alle anderen.

„Na klar, Mann!", sagte Ron und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das ist doch DIE Gelegenheit!"

„Da muss ich meinem Bruder – auch wenn er ein Hornochse ist - ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben!", sagte Ginny.

Ron knuffte sie in die Schulter.

„Die kleine Wanze wird immer frecher", murmelte er, aber sein Grinsen belegte, dass er seiner Schwester durchaus nicht böse war.

„Ich glaube, unsere Aktion wird unter einem guten Stern stehen", sagte Luna Lovegood verträumt.

„Außerdem tun wir ja nichts wirklich Illegales", sagte Harry. „Na komm schon, Neville! Manchmal muss man eben ein kleines Risiko eingehen!"

Neville seufzte, verzichtete aber auf weitere Einwände.

„Wir müssen es nur richtig gut planen und jeden einzelnen Schritt absprechen, damit alles wie geschmiert läuft", sagte Ginny.

„Patzer können wir uns nicht erlauben", bestätigte Ron.

„Richtig! Die Entführung muss schnell über die Bühne gehen und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen!", stimmte Harry zu.

„Hermine wird uns das nie verzeihen!", orakelte Neville.

„Pah!", schnaubte Ron verächtlich. „Hermine ist selber Schuld! Schließlich hat SIE die Seiten gewechselt. Sie hat's nicht anders verdient!"

„Genau!", sagte Harry grimmig. Dann lachte er. „Außerdem wird sie uns – wenn der erste Ärger verraucht ist - dankbar sein, dass wir uns so viel Mühe gegeben haben. Vertrau mir, Neville!"

„Wichtig ist, dass wir schnell handeln, wenn wir sie haben", sagte Ginny.

„Und wenn uns Snape dafür killt?", sagte Neville mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton.

„Dazu muss er uns erst mal erwischen", meinte Ron.

„Ja aber wenn...", begann Neville.

„Das kann er nicht tun! Zu viele Zeugen!", sagte Luna Lovegood trocken.

„Bei meinem Glück erwischt er mich sicher, wenn ich grade mal zwei Sekunden alleine bin – beim Pinkeln, oder so", murmelte Neville.

„Mensch, Neville! Könntest du jetzt mal aufhören, immer den Teufel an die Wand zu malen?", fragte Ginny genervt.

„Wenn ihr auch unbedingt dem Teufel seine Beute entreißen müsst...", maulte Neville leise vor sich hin.

„Also – lasst uns den Plan noch mal durchgehen!", sagte Ginny energisch, ohne seinem Gemotze weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

„Wir müssen einen günstigen Moment abwarten – einen, wo Hermine von möglichst wenig Leuten beobachtet wird", sagte Harry.

„Vor allem nicht von Snape!", sagte Neville düster.

„Vor allem nicht von Snape!", seufzte Harry angenervt.

„Um diesen Moment abzupassen, ist es wichtig, dass wir ständig in Blickkontakt bleiben", sagte Ginny.

„Genau! Immer schön in die Äuglein schauen!", sagte Luna in dem ihr eigenen Singsang.

„Wir müssen ein Zeichen vereinbaren, mit dem wir uns unauffällig signalisieren können, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, um loszuschlagen", sagte Harry.

„Wie wär's damit...", sagte Ron, steckte die Daumen in die Ohren und wedelte lustig mit den restlichen Fingern herum.

„Du Affe!", sagte Ginny.

„He!", sagte Ron entrüstet. „Na gut, dann vielleicht das..." Er bildete mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger einen Kreis durch den er mit einem weitaufgerissenen Auge hindurchstarrte.

„Das sieht fast genauso dämlich aus", sagte Ginny, „außerdem könnte man es für eine obszöne Geste halten.

Ron verschränkte die Arme und begnügte sich damit, als Antwort hierauf beleidigt zu schauen.

„Wie wär's mit Zwinkern?", fragte Luna. „Zweimal hintereinander mit dem linken Auge."

Sie demonstrierte es gleich darauf und die anderen nickten beifällig. Jeder von ihnen versuchte nun mit dem linken Auge zu zwinkern.

„Gute Idee!", sagte Harry. „Das ist nicht zu auffällig und doch deutlich genug.

„Ich kann das nur rechts!", sagte Ron.

„Dann zwinkern wir eben mit dem Rechten", stöhnte Ginny.

Neville zwinkerte mit beiden Augen.

„Halt das Linke einfach zu, dann wissen wir auch was du meinst", sagte Luna sanft, während die anderen drei gar nicht so arg verständnisvoll das Gesicht verzogen.

„Okay!", sagte Harry. „Nachdem wir uns auf diese Weise verständigt haben, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werden wir uns in strategisch günstige Positionen bringen."

„Ich gehe zu Hermine und bitte sie, für ein kurzes Gespräch unter vier Augen mit mir nach draußen zu gehen", sagte Ginny.

„Genau!", sagte Ron. „Und wir anderen stellen uns so auf, dass die Sicht auf euch beide möglichst gut versperrt ist."

„Wenn du und Hermine draußen seid, folgen wir euch einer nach dem anderen unauffällig", sagte Harry. Zuerst du, Neville!" _'Dann bist du schon mal weg und kannst nicht mehr viel kaputt machen'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Neville nickte beflissen.

„Danach gehst du, Ron und ich folge dir kurz darauf", fuhr Harry fort. „Du bist als Letztes dran, Luna."

„Falls ich merke, dass euer Verschwinden auffällt, starte ich ein Ablenkungsmanöver", sagte Luna.

„An was hattest du da gedacht?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Ich glaube, ich werde alle meine Haare stangengerade vom Kopf abstehen und leuchten lassen", sagte Luna, „das habe ich nämlich geübt. Seht her!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und Sekunden später hatte sie große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Stachelschwein, das kurz vor dem Explodieren stand.

„Cool!", sagte Ron anerkennend.

„Das ist wirklich gut!", bestätigte Ginny.

„Wenn kein Ablenkungsmanöver nötig sein sollte, folge ich euch hinaus", sagte Luna.

„Du hast genau eine Minute, nachdem ich gegangen bin", sagte Harry. Wenn du dann nicht auftauchst verschwinden wir ohne dich."

„Okay!", sagte Luna. „In diesem Fall appariere ich später zu euch."

„Dann müssen wir Hermine noch dazu bringen, diesen Portschlüssel zu berühren – das könnte schwierig werden", sagte Ron.

„Nein, wird es nicht!", sagte Ginny etwas gelangweilt. „Ich habe den Portschlüssel so präpariert, das er wie ein kleines Geschenkpäckchen aussieht. Wir werden es ihr zusammen überreichen, im Namen unserer alten Freundschaft – so können wir alle die Hände dran haben, wenn sie ihn anfasst. Aktiviert wird er übrigens erst in dem Moment, wo Hermine ihn berührt. Und - das Päckchen hat eindeutig die Form eines Buches – sie wird nicht widerstehen können", fügte sie grinsend hinzu

„Schlaues Mädchen!", sagte Ron anerkennend. „Manchmal merkt man eben doch, dass du mit mir verwandt bist."

„Ha, ha!", machte Ginny naserümpfend.

„Hermine wird vielleicht Augen machen, wenn wir in Hogsmeade landen!", sagte Harry mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

„Oder sie wird dich vor's Schienbein treten", murmelte Neville.

„Quatsch!", sagte Harry.

„Hast du dafür gesorgt, dass in den „Drei Besen" alles vorbereitet ist?", fragte Ginny.

„Na klar!", sagte Harry. „Fred und George haben mich dabei unterstützt. Sie haben mit Rosmerta verhandelt.

„Fred und George!", sagte Ginny theatralisch Begeisterung heuchelnd. „Na DANN KANN ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen!"

„Da geht nichts schief, verlass dich drauf!", sagte Harry im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Und du meinst, Snape wird Hermine suchen?", fragte Luna.

„Klar! Davon gehe ich aus, sagte Harry.

„Er wird uns killen!", flüsterte Neville. „Wenn uns Hermine nicht schon vorher gekillt hat."

„Unsinn!", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem kann sie ruhig ein bisschen Verständnis für uns aufbringen, nachdem sie kurz davor den schrecklichsten aller Fehler begangen hat", fügte er boshaft hinzu.

„Genau!", sagte Ron und nickte heftig.

„Und was, ...wenn Snape sie nun doch nicht sucht...?", sagte Ginny zögernd.

„Umso besser!", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Vielleicht weiß er ja wirklich nicht, dass es auf einer Muggelhochzeit üblich ist, die Braut zu entführen und dass der Bräutigam sie suchen muss", sagte Ginny skeptisch, „und dass er sie erst zurück kriegt, wenn er die Zeche in den „Drei Besen" gezahlt hat", fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Irgendjemand wird sich schon finden, der es ihm sagt!", meinte er leise lächelnd.

---ENDE---

_Meine erste Story, bei der Snape nicht wirklich dabei ist - hat sich einfach so ergeben!_ ;)


End file.
